293
Victoria finds a beautiful house by the sea. Synopsis Teaser : There is the feeling at Collinwood that time has been suspended, that the past and the present exist as one. For there is one who lived long ago, and has returned to live again. He is destined to live, and sow the seeds of terror in the dark hours of the night. Barnabas Collins wakes from his coffin, as Willie Loomis descends the stairs to inform him that Dr. Julia Hoffman visited the Old House earlier in the day. Barnabas has no intention of speaking with her tonight, and plans to visit Collinwood. When Willie questions Barnabas' reasons for going to the great house, Barnabas is forced to remind him who is the servant and who is the master. Act I Willie follows Barnabas upstairs, and attempts to persuade the vampire not to see Victoria Winters. He doesn't like the plans Barnabas has in store for the governess. But Barnabas claims he has no sinister agenda, and has no plans to harm her: Victoria will fall in love with him of her own free will. Willie disbelieves him; he is filled with worry over both Maggie Evans being alive and allowing Julia to conduct her experiments in the Old House. Although Barnabas admits he must cooperate with Julia, he orders Willie to watch her carefully. He finds it ironic that Willie is filled with concern for Victoria, yet is indifferent to the fate of Julia. After servant and master engage in a verbal sparring match, Barnabas departs for Collinwood. Act II Burke Devlin is having coffee with Victoria, who is daydreaming about Seaview, in the drawing room. They discuss her dream house, and Victoria teases Burke about having spotted a three-masted schooner carrying riches from the Orient approaching from the ocean. Burke offers to drive her out in order to have a look at the house himself. Victoria accepts, but wants to dress in something warmer first. The last time she was at the house, she felt cold. Act III Victoria changes her mind; she doesn't want to leave David Collins after he was upset about losing his friend. At that moment, Barnabas drops in for a visit. The moment Victoria greets Barnabas, Burke breaks his new-found rudeness record in two seconds flat. Barnabas learns of the house Victoria has fallen in love with, and expresses his interest in seeing it. Victoria invites Barnabas along, and Burke makes a snide remark. When Victoria suggests turning the trip into a picnic tomorrow afternoon, Barnabas points out it might not be a good idea to view the house in daylight. After all, the authorities would not look kindly on trespassers. Victoria agrees. When she starts to head upstairs to check on David, Barnabas hears of David's disappointment over his new friend. Act IV While waiting for Victoria to return, Barnabas expresses his interest in Seaview and an impatient Burke slips into chauvinistic rude mode over the governess' delay. It doesn't take long for the two men to engage in a verbal sparring match, and Burke questions Barnabas' background. Barnabas claims to have lived a solitary life on the outskirts of London with his cousin Niall Bradford. It is clear Burke doesn't believe him. At that moment, Victoria returns and Barnabas' compliment to her earns him an icy stare from Burke. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Miss Winters is an extraordinary young woman. She hears the voices of the past. She has a sensitivity which few others have. ---- : Barnabas: I have no plans. At least, nothing sinister. ---- : Barnabas: They say that a dead man's eyes see everything he's looked at in life. I'd like very much to see through your eyes, Mr. Devlin, and see what it is that you've looked at. I have a feeling that it would be very informative. ---- : Barnabas: Willie, you have the most annoying way of getting things confused. I am not beholden to you, you are beholden to me and don't forget that. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Barnabas is wearing his ring on his right hand again. Story * The opening narration refers to the idea that time is suspended at Collinwood. From 366 to 460 time in the present will be held in suspension whilst Victoria is in the past. * Barnabas tells Burke about Niall Bradford, a cousin in England, as part of his cover-story. In 303, Burke will learn that Bradford died 130 years ago. * TIMELINE: It was earlier today when David invited Sarah for dinner at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid refers to Julia as "he": All we can do is hope that he has the situation completely under control. * When Willie tells Barnabas that he is not an ordinary man, Frid flubs, "True. I have certain distinct advantages, and... least of all, a less limited point of view." * In Act III, Frid flubs another line. "Old houses with, uh, people living in them, uh, lose a great deal of their charm, but people do so... many things that are wrong." External links Dark Shadows - Episode 293 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 293 - Untouched0293